Constelações
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Era claro e raro. Nem as estrelas ousavam desdizer.


**Autor: **Lee Magrock**  
Beta: **Tachel**  
****Classificação:** PG**  
Resumo:** Era claro e raro. Nem as estrelas ousavam desdizer**  
Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens são meus. Pertencem à J.K. Rowling.  
**Notas****: **Baseado na música "Aos Filhos de Sagitário" de Oswaldo Montenegro.  
**Fic resspondendo aos seguintes desafios, do PSF:** 125 - "Escorregadio. Incompreensível. Um mundo os separa, mas... mesmo assim... eles se amam. E como ! Personagens: Um sereiano e um personagem à sua escolha. Não gostou do sereiano ? Okei, pode ser um outro ser fantástico. Menos veela.", proposto por Lilibeth

* * *

**Constelações**

_por Lee Magrock_

* * *

Era claro e raro. Tanto, que a floresta se abria e suspirava – a brisa levantando as pontas finas de seu cabelo, quando ele vinha visitá-lo. Podia ser um sorriso preocupado a estampar sua face redonda, mas havia esperança. E para àqueles que pouco sabiam descrever a sensação afável de se esperançar perante percalços tão intransponíveis como este parecia ser, talvez nada fizesse sentido. Não mudaria os fatos se acaso fizesse.

A voz que chamava seu nome já havia tomado sua alma. E bastava o trotar de seus cascos para uma avalanche desconhecida inundar seu coração. Era sempre a mesma, mas nunca estava preparado para ela.

Um sabia os nomes de todas as estrelas no céu. E falava delas como de uma irmã distante, em que o vínculo eterno os prendia ao mesmo lugar: o espaço. Contava de todas as verdades que levavam décadas para se formarem naquele labirinto brilhante, com sua voz etérea, contemplativa.

Então o mais novo perguntava o que elas diziam sobre eles, para ouvir a voz por mais tempo. Ele sorria. E como pouco se via centauros sorrirem, a brisa amornava, embevecida. Dizia próximo àquele rosto amado, sempre rubro de vergonha, que nada que as estrelas dissessem, o faria deixar de amá-lo. O amor de um centauro dura mais que a vida de uma constelação.

O outro sabia nomes de várias plantas na Terra. Não de todas, pois descobria uma nova a cada dia. Descobria também, em cada uma delas, contornos da vida que escolhia. E se embrenhava floresta à dentro, esquecido do medo infantil que tivera.

Cobria o rosto de Firenze com as mãos, descobrindo seus contornos particulares. A marca de seus beijos jamais ficaria visível, assim como o que sabia sentir. Em cada despedida na madrugada, o espaço que tomavam um do outro, parecia endurecer. E as folhas paravam, nuvens negras escureciam o céu e a brisa esfriava.

Era tão claro, que um dia alguém gritou a considerada bestialidade em pleno salão principal. Era tão raro, que até seus amigos não o viam mais, viam apenas sua loucura. Qualquer um que soubesse seu nome, perguntava: Aquele do centauro?

Ele não perdeu o emprego, mas os pais mandavam corujas furiosas à diretoria de Hogwarts, exigindo retratação. "Nada como "aquilo", deveria ensinar seus filhos". Mas aquilo era ele. E o sentimento mais forte que conhecera na vida. Apagava a luz para não se lembrar das estrelas, dormia dopado para se afastar de Firenze. Não queria que o maltratassem como faziam a um igual. Os homens se tornavam cruéis quando não queriam aceitar; emergia a parte animal que no centauro era visível.

Poucas vezes tiveram a chance de se falar e Firenze o procurou pedindo que esquecesse os humanos. Era impossível esquecer, sendo um deles.

Agora, uma primavera inteira havia passado sem seus toques, sem a voz que o permitia sonhar, sem as noites que as estrelas iluminavam, a morna brisa aquecia e os beijos o faziam descobrir.

Assim, quando nem mesmo o sono se apiedou dele, seguindo o impulso de tocá-lo, ainda que pela última vez, ele foi - desesperado e rápido - ao centro da Floresta Proibida. E lá encontrou seu túmulo.

Rodeado de outros como ele, únicos capazes de lhe ajudar depois que ele próprio desistira, Firenze chorava a dor de perder a última inscrição das estrelas. No céu, dizia o centauro mais velho do bando, uma constelação quase invisível mostrava um rosto anelado, pendido sobre o corpo de sagitário. Alguns centauros sorriram.

Naquele último instante, mesmo com a noite fria e enegrecida, mesmo com a face coberta pelo rosto feito em lágrimas de Neville, Firenze pressentiu que aquele era o céu mais claro e raro de se ver.

* * *


End file.
